Fantendo Fun Fair 2019
Fantendo Fun Fair 2019 es la sexta edición de la feria de videojuegos de Fantendo, organizada conjuntamente por Mario Historia y Thebestsilver. Tuvo lugar del día 2 al 11 de agosto, superando en duración a sus predecesores. A causa de la supresión de las inscripciones, esta edición fue la primera totalmente libre de acceso. Día 10: 11 de agosto Fantendo Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos a la conferencia oficial de Fantendo en este F3. Soy Mario Historia y me encargaré de presentar todas las novedades, desde las relacionadas con la empresa a los proyectos personales vinculados a esta. Bloque 1 Me gustaría comenzar hablando de la compañía, que todavía se encuentra dando sus primeros pasos. A pesar de su poca edad, es hora de anunciar una ligera renovación de la organización de los miembros, introduciendo el concepto de rangos. Aunque este se irá incorporando y ampliando poco a poco, a día de hoy puedo anunciar el puesto de un servidor como presidente y el de Megatroy como vicepresidente. Desde aquí me gustaría agradecerle su gran ayuda, es un auténtico placer contar con él para dirigir la empresa. Asimismo, siguiendo en la misma línea, quería introducir las divisiones. Estas estarán formadas por un grupo de usuarios con un director a la cabeza. Próximamente se formarán dos divisiones: la de edición, dirigida en un principio por mí; y la crítica, dirigida por Megatroy. Con esta última pretendemos establecer una agencia capaz de hacer críticas de artículos, similar al concepto de Valoraciones HoloCross. Se dará más información próximamente. Volviendo a las bases de la empresa, esta nació con el propósito de ser una empresa global totalmente libre de acceso que, a pesar de estar especialmente dirigida a los usuarios nuevos o inexpertos, cuente con herramientas disponibles para los veteranos. Para ello surgieron los servicios, divididos en dos tipos: * Indirectos: disponibles para todos los usuarios, relacionados con la interacción entre los proyectos personales y la empresa. Estos son propiedad, desarrollo y distribución, que se encuentran ya disponibles junto con toda la información en el artículo. * Directos: únicamente ofertados a los miembros de la empresa, destinados a ayudar a los usuarios con sus proyectos. A continuación, presentaré en exclusiva algunos de ellos. ** Adopción directa. Los miembros tendrán la posibilidad de adoptar artículos sin dueño, previamente seleccionados, restaurados y apadrinados por la empresa, sin necesidad de hacer una solicitud en la página de adopciones. ** Esbozos. Los esbozos son artículos muy cortos y con escaso contenido, frecuentemente abandonados por sus autores. Por ello, los miembros tendrán la posibilidad de donar sus esbozos a la empresa a cambio de puntos, si lo desean, y dejarlos disponibles para ser adoptados por nuevos dueños. ** Restauración. Los miembros podrán solicitar una restauración de sus artículos si así lo desean, para que un usuario perteneciente a la división de edición se encargue de su corrección gramatical y ortográfica y de su apartado estético. ** Colaboración. Los miembros tendrán la posibilidad de pedir una colaboración a alguno de los usuarios encargados para ello. Esta debe estar destinada a ideas y contenido, y no a los ámbitos recogidos en la restauración. La colaboración puede ser de la duración deseada por el autor. Estos servicios estarán disponibles próximamente. Cabe destacar que se encuentran en desarrollo y pueden sufrir pequeños cambios hasta su lanzamiento. Para más información, recomiendo acudir a la página de la empresa. Para terminar con este bloque, solo me queda anunciar una ligera renovación del panel principal del artículo, que introducirá nuevas secciones para una mejor navegación. Bloque 2 Ahora, desde un enfoque más personal, pasaré a anunciar algunas novedades acerca de algunos de mis proyectos. Edge of Spider-Verse center|150px|link= Tras varios años en el olvido, ha llegado la hora de retomar el más puro universo arácnido con este juego. El carácter de los cambios será de ampliación, para conservar todo el material posible del creador original del artículo. El cambio más notable tendrá lugar en las consolas, entre las que se conservarán Ultimate Console (Tech Industries), PlayStation 4 (Sony), Xbox One (Microsoft); y se añadirán Switch (Nintendo) y Arcade Project (Fantendo). A cambio, se cancelarán las versiones de Wii U y New Nintendo 3DS. Por tanto, y como es costumbre en los juegos del personaje, este será un proyecto multiplataforma. Asimismo, la sección de Escenarios también sufrirá grandes modificaciones, pasando por la eliminación de varios de ellos y soporte gráfico. Por último, Edge of Spider-Verse pasará a ser desarrollado conjuntamente por Tech Industries y Fantendo. Por tanto, adoptará la estética característica de la empresa. The Legend of Zelda Maker center|150px|link= En su día se convirtió en uno de los juegos más populares del wiki, pese a su poco contenido, pero pronto quedó cancelado. La propuesta de sacar adelante un juego entre cuatro usuarios (Linkstarc, Jakor, Mega y yo) era novedosa, aunque igualmente ambiciosa. Sin embargo, era un proyecto al que le teníamos mucho cariño y me siento muy orgulloso al anunciar la vuelta de su desarrollo. Esta vez con Mega y yo a la cabeza, junto con Fantendo como desarrolladora, pretendemos terminar el juego que siempre quisimos y esperamos hacerlo lo mejor posible. Como las bases están bien puestas, se tratará más de una ampliación completa y una renovación estética. Super Smash Bros. Extreme center|150px|link= Mi juego por excelencia, el primero y al que más tiempo le he dedicado, retomará el desarrollo en breve. Aunque tengo muchas ideas, haré todo lo posible por concentrar mis esfuerzos en una sola cosa a la vez, para así ir completando el juego poco a poco que, incluso a día de hoy, está muy incompleto. Por ello, me gustaría anunciar una gran tanda de personajes que reducirá los personajes sin anunciar al mínimo. También estoy trabajando en la información sobre cada personaje, que incluye todos los movimientos y la paleta de colores. Es una tarea difícil y aceptaré toda la ayuda posible, por lo que todas las sugerencias en los comentarios del artículo serán tenidas en cuenta. Por último, próximamente será revelada en el tablón de anuncios la relación entre este juego y Super Smash Bros. Flashpoint Paradox. Bloque 3 Antes de terminar, quería mencionar brevemente el resto de proyectos de Fantendo anunciados en este F3, que saldrán próximamente para Arcade Project. *Schoolgirls. *Waluigi Treasure’s Hunt. *Inmortal. *La Leyenda de Alguien. *4M4ND4. Bloque 4 ¡Una cosa más! He hecho un repaso por casi todos los futuros proyectos de la empresa, pero he dejado una saga en concreto al margen. Ni Mario, ni Zelda, ni Super Smash Bros., se trata de una saga única, ni más ni menos que la saga Fantendo. Así es, esta saga será retomada, comenzando por terminar el primer juego, Fantendo: Great Warriors, que se quedó en una fase muy avanzada del desarrollo. Espero que el desarrollo de su secuela, Fantendo: Civil War, pueda dar comienzo en no mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, la saga será exclusiva de la empresa y ambas entregas saldrán únicamente para Arcade Project. ---- Ahora sí, esto ha sido todo en esta conferencia, espero que os haya gustado todo lo que se ha anunciado y que disfrutéis también del resto de conferencias. Nada más por mi parte. Un saludo y muchísimas gracias. Megatroy center Día final de la celebración, espero que estéis cómodos, puede tras la conferencia del presidente de Fantendo, me toca a mí, que creo que ya os he tenido un poco en vilo con los dos teasers que mostré días anteriores, así que, empecemos por mi favorito personal... la trilogía "Inmortal" ---- 'Inmortal' ---- Inmortal es una saga de videojuegos de aventuras en tercera persona y ambientado en un mundo medieval de fantasía y leyendas, en el que los orcos, hombres lagarto, enanos y demás son el pan de cada día, sin embargo, existen dos razas especiales en el mundo... los inmortales, personas a las que se le ha privado de la habilidad de morir, convirtiéndolos en personas completamente indestructibles, pueden sufrir heridas y demás, pero nunca llegarán al descanso eterno; y las brujas, mujeres de un poder mágico infinito, capaces de realizar cualquier tipo de magia... una pena que solo quede una. thumb|center|400px Ridel es nuestro heroico protagonista, un hombre con la apariencia externa de un niño de cinco años... aunque tiene concretamente quinientos sesenta y siete; su deber será encontrar al resto de miembros de su especie, quienes misteriosamente, han desaparecido. ---- '4M4ND4' ---- ¿Quién es 4M4ND4?, es una pregunta que numerosas organizaciones se han preguntado a lo largo y ancho del globo, pues es el nombre de una talentosa hacker informática que parece ser que cuenta con conocimientos de espionaje y combate, esto le ha permitido infiltrarse en varias organizaciones y sacar a la luz todos los trapos sucios del lugar, una mujer que varias personas han definido como un "Estandarte de la Justicia"... Cosa que no es cierta. 4M4ND4 también ha realizado algunos asesinatos y pirateos informáticos en todo el planeta, dejando claro que su interés no es el bien ni la justicia, si no el dinero. 4M4ND4 no es una heroína, es una mercenaria. Dejando de lado la historia y el personaje, 4M4ND4 es un videojuego de espionaje y puzzles, en el que en el papel de nuestra protagonista deberás infiltrarte en varios lugares, llegando a ordenadores centrales y burlar su sistema de seguridad para obtener la información requerida por el cliente, sin embargo, no estarás sola, pues la mujer cuenta con aliados... y numerosos enemigos que no dudarán en acabar con tu vida en cuanto tu cabeza se les ponga a tiro. ---- 'Despedida' ---- Pues esto ha sido todo por este F3, espero no haber defraudado con todo lo revelado, un placer, ¡y hasta la siguiente! Dog License Rivers Dog License (2019) Historia thumb|250px|Edificio abandonado en La Haya, actual Omegidian.2060, las más grandes superpotencias mundiales conformadas por Estados Unidos, Rusia y Portugal entran en una guerra nuclear por las malas condiciones naturales/atmosféricas causadas por la OMEU, dicha guerra termina casi con la extinción del ser humano en el que el 85% de la población mundial se infecta de un virus mortal y muere debido a los males radiactivos por las bombas nucleares dando paso así a la Contaminación Mundial del 2060 la que a su vez, causa un mal llamado Dorema. Pocos son los humanos que siguen con vida, y esos pocos son los que más sufren. La mayoría de los gobiernos toma como un gran ejemplo el implementar como medida un fascismo militar y a su vez, instaurar una ley marcial en la mayoría de países. Todos los países optan por dejar atrás los antiguos sistemas sociales e iniciar con sistemas propios. La ONU se disuelve dejando así la última rama que reunía la paz y seguridad en la humanidad. El mundo se vuelve un descontrol total, la escasez de alimentos y de seguridad entre las personas es grande, debido a esto se crean diferentes facciones alrededor del mundo; Cazadores, Contrabandistas, Dorados (del grupo Honor Dorado), Militares, etc. El mundo [[Archivo:Rebecca_Rivers.jpg|thumb|280px|'Rebecca' en peligro de muerte]]El salvaje mundo de Rivers estará lleno de vida salvaje, las facciones peligrosas como los cazadores serán los más hostiles y peligrosos al encontrar, estos se ubican principalmente en las ciudades abandonadas o con refugios en bosques. La experiencia de Rebecca en este mundo hostil la llevan a adelantarse a acontecimientos peligrosos que se vienen, como las emboscadas de estos cazadores. Rebecca es una mujer lista y muy avispada, ella no tendrá problema en matar cuando ve a alguien como un objetivo peligroso para ella o sus seres queridos En la historia, Rebecca junto con Alan se ven obligados a aceptar un trato con el Honor Dorado con la condición de recuperar una mercancía' que le "pertenecía" a ellos dos, al aceptar ese trato conocen a Natasha. Alan siente un gran desprecio por el Honor Dorado pero esto no se complica para nada al querer aceptar el trato con ellos, por otro lado, Rebecca se mantiene fría y seria al dar una opinión sobre ellos, muchos de estos pensamientos se los guarda aunque internamente se mantiene en contra del grupo opositor al régimen de Omegidian. Multijugador [[Archivo:Rivers_Multijugador_2019.jpg|thumb|250px|Un Cazador y un Dorado como modelos en el modo multijugador]]El multijugador de Rivers estará activo desde el lanzamiento de Rivers el 6 de diciembre de 2019. Al empezar en el multijugador tendremos que escoger entre tres facciones; Cazadores, Contrabandistas o Dorados. Después de la elección se podrá personalizar el personaje del jugador escogiendo tanto el sexo como las facciones físicas del mismo. Las misiones que se deberán cumplir en el modo multijugador serán opcionales y variarán por la facción que haya escogido el jugador. Las misiones no son todo lo principal, también existen otros modos de juegos como; Batalla por equipos, Batalla sin equipos, Captura la Bandera, Búsqueda de alimentos, entre otros. Los datos de personaje en la beta de Rivers podrán ser transferidos al modo multijugador a elección del jugador. Rivers Dog License (2019) Día 9: 10 de agosto HireWare HireWare (2019) La obra de Guilt Days es el nuevo western contemporáneo y mundo abierto ambientado en Chile hecho por HireWare. 1920, '''Chile'. Antonio Pizarro, huaso y cazarrecompensas proveniente de la Región de Coquimbo. Después de haber sido encarcelado por graves crímenes cometidos en Santiago de Chile, este se muda a La Serena con el objetivo de empezar una vida nueva pero su remordimiento y pasado criminal vuelven para seguir atormentándolo.'' Ambiente [[Archivo:Santiago_de_Chile_GD_1920.jpg|thumb|300px|'Santiago de Chile' en 1920, Avenida Apoquindo.]]Chile, un país ubicado en el cono sur junto a la Argentina, es un país el cual está pasando por su mayor auge minero en su historia con el salitre gracias a las mineras del norte chileno. Por otro lado, su capital, Santiago de Chile ha estado recibiendo un gran avance industrial y demográfico llegando a albergar casi un millón de habitantes debido a la inmigración europea por la Primera Guerra Mundial; mucho de los cuales provienen de Alemania, Italia y hasta España. En la capital, Santiago de Chile estará llena de vida, tanto en sus habitantes (NPC's) como en lugares de interés, ya sea; tiendas, edificios o parques. Todos los lugares de servicios estarán disponibles y con objetos para comprar. Al noroeste, se encuentra la zona residencial, que es habitada por la clase media-alta y clase alta de la ciudad. Más al noreste se ubican pequeños ranchos con cultivos y más al centro se ubica el sector más popular de la ciudad y el cementerio. Otras regiones [[Archivo:Bosques_Región_del_Maule_GD.png|thumb|300px|Bosque de la Región del Maule, Chile en 1920.]]Otras de sus variedades está en las regiones fuera de Santiago. Las regiones como Coquimbo también están llenas de vida, pero natural. Muchos de los animales se encuentran en estas regiones en donde la caza es más amplia. La Región de Coquimbo, O'Higgins y el Maule son las disponibles y las que más vida natural y salvaje llevan. Existe la lista de animales raros los cuales podremos cazar y obtener tanto premios como la Medalla de Oro en la Wii Control. Existirán un total de 14 animales raros por descubrir y cazar los cuales estarán repartidos en esas tres regiones, las ciudades de esas regiones obviamente no albergan animales raros sin incluir perros o gatos. Antonio Pizarro [[Archivo:Antonio_Pizarro_GD_2.jpg|thumb|350px|'Antonio Pizarro' en 1920]] Antonio Pizarro el protagonista de la historia. Conocido por la mala fama de ser un forajido y cazarrecompensas, fue encarcelado con una pena de 35 años, aunque apenas cumplió dos de estos. Él intenta por todos los modos ocultar y olvidar su oscuro pasado como criminal e iniciar una nueva vida honorable y humilde como ciudadano, aunque su mente constantemente lo atormenta con su pasado oscuro, alberga dentro de él un remordimiento gigante por los robos que hizo y la gente inocente que mató, esto se puede ver representado en sus sueños y/o hasta pesadillas. Después de un robo fallido el cual resulta en el encarcelamiento y posterior libertad por parte del gobierno, Antonio se dirige a sus raíces en la Región de Coquimbo, instalándose la ciudad costera de La Serena. A pesar de su aspecto intimidante y de mala leche, Antonio es una persona humilde y amable con muchos sentimientos de empatía hacia cualquier persona o animal, se describe así mismo como alguien piadoso el cual no muchas veces lo demuestra debido a los comentarios negativos que podría recibir de cualquier persona. En su diario personal menciona que le deprime mucho los comentarios negativos o malas críticas hacia él a pesar de la vida mala que él mismo se ha buscado. El actual Antonio [[Archivo:Antonio_Pizarro_GD_3.jpg|thumb|300px|'Antonio Pizarro' en la Región del Maule, 1920.]]Después de llegar a un acuerdo con los federales del Estado chileno, Antonio sale en libertad después de haber cumplido 2 años como prisionero. Este viaja a La Serena instalándose allí temporalmente. Dentro de la historia se embarcará en lugares jamás visitados, además de salir de la región, yendo a otras más lejanas. Antonio describirá todos sus viajes y aventuras en su diario de vida a medida que avance la historia. A pesar de haber vivido muchas experiencias malas en el pasado, el nuevo Antonio tratará de valorar más su ética y moral, tratando de convertirse en la mejor persona de lo que jamás pudo ser, aunque esto se le dificultará mucho debido a los remordimientos del pasado que lo atormentan día a día. HireWare (2019) Doubledetecker (NX-Studios) ''-Aparece el logo de la empresa y una cuenta regresiva (10 minutos)-'' ''-5,4,3,2,1... empieza el directo-'' ''-Aparece Double y otro invitado-'' Hola comenzamos la conferencia. Acá a mi lado tengo a un ex trabajador de la compañía. Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos ruido como empresa, pero acá estamos en la Fun Fair de este año para contar a todos las novedades que se vienen. Hoy y mañana 11 de agosto estaremos transmitiendo en vivo para ustedes. Lo primero será hablar sobre una nueva consola. Es una consola híbrida que tendrá un rendimiento similar a un PC Gamer, pero obviamente muchísimo más barato. Siempre hemos dicho que en una computadora se pueden hacer infinidades de cosas y eso esa es la finalidad de este nuevo proyecto: una consola que no solamente sirva para jugar, sino que en el fondo sea una opción barata y potente de obtener una computadora personal. Naturalmente no está en desarrollo, ni siquiera tiene un nombre, pero lo más probable es que lleve un nombre de mujer como la Xbox Scarlett de Microsoft. Características: -El tamaño será de aproximadamente de 4.1 pulgadas -Contará con puertos USB 3.0, situados junto a del adaptador de corriente. Y dos en la parte delantera -Puerto HDMI con soporte para hasta 4K -Puertos AV (Para los televisores antiguos) -Puertos PS2 para teclado y mouse (Algunos juegos lo requerirán) -Lector de Cartuchos Como dije anteriormente, la consola no está en desarrollo, pero sí estamos trabajando en su diseño. Queremos que esta sea una consola amigable para todos. Estamos trabajando también en un CFW especial para las empresas indies que recién están empezando a producir videojuegos, aunque claro, lo podrá usar cualquier compañía. Claro, este será vendido exclusivamente a esas empresas y tendrá una protección antipiratería, la cual solamente sus proyectos podrán ser ejecutados y testeados y tendrán acceso libre en los archivos internos de la consola, pero esto es exclusivo para otras compañías más no para usuarios finales por obvias razones. No tenemos pensado en lanzar ediciones diferentes, ni tampoco nuevos modelos durante los años de vida de la consola. Ahora pasamos a Mortal Kombat 12. A raíz del gran exito que tuvo la entrega anterior y que el señor Boon no tenía intenciones de hacer una siguiente interacción del videojuego, le hemos convencido para que nos dejara la saga en nuestras manos. Mortal Kombat 11 se enriquece de contenido sobretodo en cuanto a DLC de personajes que son los que pidieron los fans. Ahora, contratamos a un grupo de seguidores de la saga para que colaboraran con el desarrollo del juego y algunos creadores de videojuegos nos han facilitado las licencias de sus personajes más famosos para añadirlos al nuevo juego de Mortal Kombat. Regresan la gran mayoría de los personajes, y podrán ser equipados con "objetos de apoyo" en el modo conquest aunque también podrán ser utilizados en el modo partida rápida si se configura. -¿Que son los objetos de apoyo? Pueden ser personajes que prestan sus habilidades, también como dice la palabra pueden ser objetos. Estos sirven para potenciar al personaje jugable ante distinas condiciones en el modo conquest. Personajes invitados: (Por ahora confirmados) -Bayonetta de la saga Bayonetta -Dante de la saga Devil My Cry También habrán nuevos personajes: -Maty: Un chileno casarecompensas -Becky: Una amazona que puede transformarse en cualquier luchador (Igual que Shang Tsung) En cuanto al modo historia, no se sabe si habrá ya por la inmesa cantidad de personajes jugables. Probablemente lo haya como un medio "gratuito" de desbloquear personajes. Con esto, nos despedimos de la Fun Fair de este año. The Sparkling Key Studios center|350px Ok, seremos breves, más que una conferencia, será el rápido anuncio de un juego en desarrollo... Luego del abierto final de la última entrega, se espera volver a ver una aventura llena del clásico estilo de acción hack and slash y sigilo Distribuido por Konami y desarrollado por The Sparkling Key Studios thumb|center|600px Anti Despair center|300px ¡Bueno, sé que dijimos que estaríamos aquí el último día! Pero luego pensamos; "¿Quién no ha presentado alguna vez las cosas tarde? ¿Y cuántos de esos siempre dejan las presentaciones para el final?" Pues nosotros, aunque queríamos, dijimos que mejor lo haríamos hoy. Si no, pasaríamos más desapercibidos que... bueno, que Some Broken Walls... ¡Hablando de SBW! ¡Hoy tenemos nuevas novedades novedosas inéditas...! Y nos quedamos sin más sinónimos irritantes para decir que son novedades. ¡Pero bueno, olvidémoslo, y vayamos a lo gordo! Y no, lo gordo no son los avances de la segunda temporada, que prometemos que pondremos algo después. ¡Pues hala! Center|300px|¿A que da risa? Porque ésta vez lo hemos hecho nosotros, claro está :P Ésta vez hemos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho el Logo, por eso es tan feo . ¡Pues bien! ¿Qué narices es esta cosa? ¿Es acaso cómo se va a llamar ésta aventura nueva que está sucediendo en la segunda temporada? ¿Es un Spin-Off? center|280px ¡¿Y entonces qué es, Chuu, maldita sea?! Bien: Some Broken Walls: AfterMath, es un proyecto basado en la serie, el cual actúa como un especial de aproximadamente una hora, y narra una historia que es una secuela de lo que sucede en el final de la segunda temporada. Situada en el primer trimestre de 2020, entre una de las infinitas líneas temporales (Lo siento, Rick y Morty, esto es ciencia, la ciencia no tiene Copyright) del universo en la que los protagonistas ganan la brutal batalla que forma parte de toda la trama del 2019 en la temporada 2, nos muestra a unos personajes no del todo crecidos, pero que se nota que desde la aventura no son los mismos, y han madurado mucho. (Menos Duke, pero recordemos que Duke es imbécil) A pesar de haber pasado bastante más de medio año, todo lo que vivió Betsy en las sangrientas aventuras en HERO acabó trastornándola, y más después de las revelaciones finales que se verán cuando la temporada esté por finalizar. Yui acabó bastante mal debido a un suceso de aquél viaje, y por suerte sigue viva, pero por el momento no es capaz de cuidar de Betsy sola, así que Lightspeed se está encargando de todo. D Desde que conectaron en HERO, su vínculo se ha vuelto muy fuerte Por otro lado, Luguya finalmente ha superado sus problemas con el alcohol, y aún a pesar de la brutal experiencia vivida, ahora ve la vida con más positividad... ¡Y con los dos ojos! Así es, niños y niñas, finalmente el parche desaparece, y Luguya vuelve a estar casi como al principio, salvo porque ahora tiene una relación de noviazgo más fuerte que nunca con Chuck, y porque como los poderes en HERO son permanentes, sigue siendo la mayor genio del planeta. Ah, y después de suplicarle a toda deidad existente, ya no es una tabla (Sigue teniendo poquísimo pecho, pero por fin se siente mejor con su físico) Y en otro orden de cosas, después de que accidentalmente E-r1ka le reveló una mala noticia a Alessa, ella está muy preocupada, y vuelve a sentirse emocionalmente inestable. Y por cierto, por primera vez conoceremos a su madre biológica. Y Duke, quien ahora siempre se va a quedar con el mote de broma de "Dick", sigue siendo ese entrañable y poco propenso a bañarse Otaku que todos adoramos. Y aún a pesar de la deprimente premisa, contaremos con un montón de risas, pero eso sí, y lo advertiremos desde ahora. Entre las escenas traumáticas de Betsy y Alessa vais a llorar, y no poco. Y aún a pesar de la oscuridad que rodea ésta próxima aventura no aventura, será un episodio bastante ligero, siendo el primero desde el piloto calificado para mayores de 7 años en España (PG en Estados Unidos, G en Japón, B en México, y +13 en Argentina) ¡Ah, esperad, un momento! ¡Que tenemos más! Algunos personajes han sido sometido a cambios de diseño bastante importante, como parte de su envejecimiento center|250pxSi alguien la reconoce, sí: Esa de allí es Betsy. Considerablemente más cambiada, trastocada, Emo, y sobre todo, bastante más desarrollada de lo que debería ser una chica de unos 12 años. Ah, y tiene pensamientos muy oscuros y pesadillas recurrentes, así que... Pobre Lightspeed, le ha tocado la Sadgirl con TEPT... center|250pxVale, aquí podemos concluír que esa cicatriz va a suponer una gran pega... ¡Pues aquí tenemos una Luguya prácticamente adulta! Puede tener ya los 18 por la fecha, o podría estar a punto de cumplirlos, pero el caso es que ha cambiado bastante en muchas cosas, y ahora va a tener que ayudar un poco a los que están pasándolo mal en su círculo de amistades, un poco como compensación. Ah, y su cómic va mejor que nunca, al igual que su relación romántica, y el hecho de que aunque roce el enanismo no es una tabla y no tiene queja alguna, ah, y eso de que ya ni toma alcohol ni lleva el parche. ¡Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa! Como hoy es el último día de Anti Despair, los de Thinking Studios y yo no hemos decidido de manera subliminal hacer ésto más largo. (Lo hemos hecho explícitamente) Y es que tenemos también otras cosas de Some Broken Walls, como... no sé... ¿La serie principal? Es por ello, que tengo el orgullo de revelar a un nuevo personaje que será muy importante para la historia. center|250px¡Os presentamos a Loki! Y no, no es ese que se murió en Infinity War (Ha pasado más de un año desde que se estrenó esa película, si no la habéis visto, no tengo la culpa, los hermanos Russo dicen que podemos soltar spoilers). Loki es una chica bastante curiosa. Vestida con un ropaje que lo juro, no es solo copia y pega del mítico Dios del engaño, suele aparecer en su forma humana cuando merodea por ahí. ¿Y qué otra forma tiene? Pues bueno, en términos biológicos... Ella pertenece a una curiosa especie, los Dragones, concretamente de la subcategoría Metamorfos, la cual, además de las propiedades de un dragón al uso, como puede ser volar, echar fuego, y tener una fuerza brutal, tiene el maravilloso poder, como Metamorfa que es, de transformarse en casi cualquier cosa. Además, es extremadamente peligrosa, ya que también domina una habilidad en la que produce muestras extremas de Ilusionismo. ' Puede alterar la visión y la propia realidad a tales puntos, que incluso puede confundir al propio subconsciente, hogar de residencia de nuestros pensamientos desconocidos y temores reprimidos. Está al nivel de Misterio, el de Spiderman, pero sin tecnología, solo súperpoderes característicos de los metamorfos. Ella debutará aproximadamente en el episodio 28, así que estad atentos al estreno. Pos adiós ¡Y aquí se ha acabado la F3 para Anti Despair! ¡Esperamos que el contenido que hemos presentado durante nuestras tres conferencias os haya gustado por lo menos un poquito! Recordad todo eso de comer verduras y lavaros los dientes, y también eso de jugar la Demo de Tetris Shenanigans, que sigue disponible aquí en el evento, y en las consolas 'Holo Reality , Nintendo Switch, Orion Nexus , y en PC ¡'AfterMath' se estrenará a finales de éste año, permaneced atentos! center|250pxA Ayumi-Chan le han gustado las conferencias de Anti Despair, ¿Y a tí? ¡Déjanoslo saber en los comentarios! Día 8: 9 de agosto Suicune Productions Aparece una introducción a lo Nintendo Direct. Bienvenidos al primer Suicune Productions Direct en un F3, venimos con las pilas cargadas y un aluvión de novedades por enseñar. Primer punto La pantalla se pone de amarillo y morado, una W negra esta en medio. Preparaos para una aventura poco convencional... Se puede ver una jaula, dentro de esta estan Peach, Mario, Luigi y Kinopio atados con una soga. Yoshi y Daisy estan en otra jaula, Bowser esta en el suelo desmayado. Se ven varios shroobs levantandolos y cargandolos. La camara cambia a la entrada del castillo. Un numeroso grupo de shroobs esperan fuera mientras otro grupo mas pequeño sale del interior cargando entre todos varias jaulas una para cada uno de los personajes ya mencionados, siendo la de Bowser mas grande que las otras y cargada por seis shroobs. Los shroobs suben a todos a un camion con estetica shroob. Un bob-omb cae explotando al tocar el suelo en medio de los dos grupos, el camió escapa. La camara pasa a la cima de una torre del castillo de peach mostrnado a Wario y Waluigi. Estos apoyan sus pies sobre el balcón y saltan hacia los shroobs aterrizando dolorosamente en medio de la acción. Ambos se levantan con una pose de batalla, el titulo del juego aparece con un sonido de pared rota '"Waluigi&Wario's great journey".' '' ''Así es, Wario y Waluigi tendrán su propia aventura RPG en Waluigi&Wario's Great Journey. '' Aparecen lineas de texto en la pantalla. "''Reunete con caras habituales".Aparece gameplay de Waluigi, Wario, Bowsy y Birdo luchando contra un grupo de shroobs. ''"¡''Y reencuentrate con antiguos conocidos!" Aparecen artworks modernos de Geno, Boshi, Foreman Spike y Duermeberto. Juego desarrollado por Nintendo, Suicune Productions y Alpha Dream. Pero esto no es todo... Aparecen Wario, Mario y Luigi luchando contra unos shroobs. Estos caen con un martillazo de Luigi y un golpe al suelo de Wario. De repente un monton de clones oscuros de Wario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi y Bowser los rodean. Se puede ver una extraña sombra durante una milesima de segundo. Los clones apalizan al trio, però este es salvado por unos bob-ombs que caen del cielo. Los tres se giran para ver de donde han venido los explosivos, la camara enfoca a Waluigi lanzando un bob-omb hacia arriba y recogiendolo en el aire, acompañado de Estela y la Planta Piraña. '"Waluigi! Assists himself!"' Aparece gameplay de él golpeando una capsula de ayudante en Isla Delfino con su raqueta (Forward Smash), enterrando a la Planta Piraña a pisotones en Planeta Remoto (Down Tilt), corriendo junto a Mario, Luigi y Wario en Pradera Monetaria demostrando que su nivel de velocidad es superior y luchando contra Canela, Little Mac y Dark Samus en New Donk City. El trailer acaba con un segmento en CGI donde Wario y Waluigi chocan los puños teniendo un bro moment. ¿Como os habeis quedado? Tras varios años de peticiones Waluigi se une al plantel de la saga Smash Brothers en Super Smash Bros. Destruction, ocupando el puesto numero 88 entre el resto de luchadores, si tienes Super Smash Bros. Destruction '''y Waluigi&Wario's Great Journey''' en la misma consola podreís tener a Waluigi desde el principio junto a los doce originales. La fecha de lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. Destruction en Holo Reality es de momento un misterio. Segundo punto Hay una transición al proximo bloque de noticias al estilo nintendo direct, es uno blanco con tres signos de interrogación negros. Hablando de misterios... Un nuevo Pokemon Mistery Dungeon esta ya mismo en desarrollo, no podemos dar muchos detalles pero abarcarà todos los pokemon de las ocho generaciones y será desarrolado por Spike Chunsoft, como siempre. En colaboración con The Pokemon Companny y ahora también con Suicune Productions. ¡Ahora sí. Pasemos al siguiente anuncio! Tercer punto Ocurre otra transición igual a la anterior però esta vez el bloque esta completamente en negro. Si sois fan de los indies no os podeis perder este juego. De mano de McLeodgaming y Suicune Productions....en colaboración con otro montón de estudios independientes.... llega una de las grandes revelaciones de la conferencia. Se puede apreciar un suelo hecho de codigo binario. Una pala azúl golpea el suelo, hay varios minutos de silencio. El suelo se vuelve de cristal mientras de puede apreciar a Quote de Cave Story y a Shovel Knight luchando en la Charca Truchanzana. Shovel Knight intenta golpear a Quote con sus Dust Knuckles pero su contrincante esquiva el golpe, la pala estaba demasiado lejos de él. Quote dispara contra Shovel Knight, la camara se acerca a la zona negra del casco de Shovel Knight hasta que no se ve nada. La camara vuelve a alejarse hasta salir por el ojo de Isaac de Tboi, que esta usando sus lagrimas contra Meatboy en una de las habitaciones del sotano, sus lagrimas logran golpearle, la camara es golpeada por una de las gotas de agua, esto provoca que todo se vea borroso. Hay una transición a un bosque una una figura verde borrosa salta de rama en rama con velocidad para luego ser derribada por un borrón blanco, Maypul de Rivals of Aether y Ori de sus propios juegos caen al suelo y se miran de forma amenazante mientras estan a cuatro patas en una posición de defensa. Varias hojas pasan volando frente a la camara haciendo una transición a Shantae y Hollow Knight luchando en Bocasucia, Shantae salta sobre Hollow Knight, este bloquea el golpe del sable con su propia arma. Un titulo golpea la pantalla '"Indies Showdown".'' '''Indies Showdown es un platformer-fighting game inspirado en Rivals of Aether y la Saga Smash Bros., en este juego controlarás caras familiares procedientes de juegos indies conocidos mientras luchas en lugares emblematicos de la misma procedencia de los personajes al estilo Smash Brothers. Aún queda mucho mas por mostrar, esperad mas información proximamente. Y ahora que hablamos de indies...Super Smash Bros. Destruction contará con nada mas ni nada menos que seis luchadores procedentes de juegos indies. Estos son los primeros. En la pantalla aparecen las siluetas de Quote y Shovel Knight. "Quote! Shoots in!". "Shovel Knight! Digs into the fight!". Asi es, Quote de Cave Story y Shovel Knight del juego homonimo serán los primeros de seis representantes de los indies que se añadiran al ya de por si enorme plantel. Pero esto no es todo porque cuando esteis leyendo esto habrá una publicación del blog que funcionará como el Smash Ballot, el personaje indie que mas aparezca en los comentarios de la publicación será el sexto personaje del grupo en unirse al juego. En caso de que el personaje ya este planeado para ser luchador y/o cumplir alguna otra función se hará un nuevo ballot hasta que el ganador sea compatible. Y no te preocupes si tu personaje no gana, si hay suerte podría llegar a Indies Showdown. Cuarto punto ¿Hasta aquí todo bien? Ya casi hemos acabado, estamos en la recta final. Vayamos a ultimo anuncio! La pantalla se queda completamente en negro. Aparece la introducción que tienen todos los traileres de Smash Ultimate. El logo de '''Super Smash Bros. Destruction' aparece sobre un fondo blanco.'' Así es, Super Smash Bros. Destruction porfin tiene un logo propio. Pero esto no es todo, introduciendo nuevos ayudantes y pokèmon. Pokeballs: -Magikarp: Aparece de repente para dar un enorme salto y caer con un tremendo impacto. Si eres golpeado porMagikarp mientras estas en el aire recibirás un spike, será impossible volver arriba. Si te golpea usando un escudo lo romperá. -Raticate: Cuando este roedor aparece se aproxima a un enemigo y usa hipercolmillo sobre él, este movimiento es tan poderoso que provoca un 50% de daño, aunque sin knockback. En batallas por energia reducira la energia del luchador enemigo a la mitad. A cambio es possible noquear a Raticate. -Yamper: Al salir al campo de batalla Yamper irá corriendo a por el objeto mas proximo y te lo traerá, seguira haciendo esto unos minutos y luego se largará, las pokeballs tienen prioridad. Ayudantes: -Boxboy: Boxboy ha dejado su saga indie para unirse a Smash como ayudante. Al ser invocado Boxboy caminará por el campo de batalla haciendo de plataforma movil. Aunque si decides golpearlo tropezará mandando por los aires a qualquiera que tenga delante. -Solaire de Astora: Al aparecer Solaire empezará a hacer su iconico «Praise the sun». Los jugadores que estén cerca de él serán recompensados con varios bufs. -Black Mage: Cuando aparezca, el mago negro de Final Fantasy. Invocará a un montón de enemigos clasicos de la saga que golpearán, derribarán e incordiarán al rival. Pero Black mage no es la unica adicción al contenido que poseen actualmente las franquicias de Square Enix en Smash. Tanto Final Fantasy como Dragon Quest tienen ahora un total de veinte canciones cada uno. Todavía queda bastante que ver, pasemos al siguiente punto. Los escenarios. Ya sabéis que Torre Quemada, Panel de Tetris y Forest Maze son los primeros escenarios nuevos en unirse a Super Smash Bros. Destruction, però hay mucho más, por favor echad una ojeada. Aparecen cuatro escenarios en negro estos son mostrados junto a sus nombres. Para después proceder a ser explicados. Visita los diferentes biomas de Galar en el Area Salvaje. Una plataforma te irá dejando en diferentes zonas de la nueva región con, cada lugar tendrá distintas caracteristicas ¿Serás ralentizado por la nieve de una montaña? ¿O las tormentas de arena del desierto nublarán tu visión? Pero cuidado, en ocasiones aparecerán pokemon en su estado dinamax o gigamax, y no estarán contentos de encontrar alborotadores en su territorio. En el Escenario de Bounceman todo rebota, así que tened cuidado si chocais contra las paredes ya que rebotareís, cosa que resultará problematica cuando os ontereis de que el escenario avanza y no esperará a que os movais. Si teneís mala suerte es possible que aparezca BounceMan en persona y os rete a una batalla al llegar al final del recorrido. El Faro de Venus viene de la saga Golden Sun para recordar tiempos mejores. Hay cuatro plataformas donde luchar. Ya sean las dos torres o la zona principal lo importante es estar atento a cuando aparezca Sílex ya que el primero en tocarlo provocará una avalancha que golpeará a todos los enemigos menos al usuario. Por ultimo esta la Charca Truchanzana, ahora completamente recreada en 3D. Es un escenario simple con varias plataformas que van y vienen ademas de otras tres que hacen de suelo. Si teneis suerte podréis ver al Rey Truchanzana en el fondo del escenario, pero que esto no te distraiga ya que si caes al agua ya no habrá vuelta atrás. La pantalla se vuelve a oscurecer. Aparecen varias lineas de texto en la pantalla. «Hasta ahora Super Smash Bros. Destruction tiene un total de 89 personajes confirmados, contando los revelados hasta ahora en esta conferencia y sin contar los echo, però todavía quedan muchos mas. Hechemos un vistazo a algunos de ellos». Aparece Rathalos en coliseo, esta sobre el suelo. Marth, Cloud y Shulk cargan contra él, però sus bolas de fuego son demasiado grandes y poderosas para ellos. Justo cuando Rathalos esta a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, un puño hecho de energía golpea a Rathalos evitando el ataque. Tras recibir el puñetazo Rathalos se gira para ver a quien se enfrenta. De las sombras salen tres nuevos luchadores "Isaac! Takes the higher ground!". "Scizor! Cuts through!". "Rex! Drives into the competition!". Como lo habeis oido. Isaac de la serie Golden Sun vuelve como luchador a la saga Smash despues de un largo tiempo como ayudante, de él se trataba todo el tiempo aquel puesto vacio en la sección de nuevos luchadores. Le acompaña el Faro de Venus, escennario proveniente de la misma saga. Entre sus habilidades esta su mas que iconica psinergía. Xenoblade no hace mas que crecer con cada nueva entrega y en Smash no podía ser diferente. Rex de Xenoblade Chronicles 2 se une a la competición però no esta solo, pues Pyra también esta presente en varias partes de su moveset y en su smash final llama a la pandilla entera Pyra, Mythra, Azurda, Mia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi, Vandham, Roc, Morag y Zeke se unen para cargar contra el enemigo siendo Rex quien da el golpe final. Scizor de Pokemon corta por lo sano y se une al torneo a falta de una representación de segunda generación que no sea un clón. Esta basado a partir de sus apariciones en Pokken Tournament y la saga principal de juegos. El primer tipo bicho jugable en la historia Smash viene con toda clase de movimientos, picadura, puño bala, ala de acero, corte furia.... y para sus especiales de dirección tiene persecución, danza espada y chupavidas. Además de esto, en su smash final usa foco resplandor, si gonsigue golpearte con ese movimiento megaevolucionará y te fulminará con guillotina. Pero todavia tenemos un ultimo elemento que anunciar! Uno que a varios les hará saltar de la emoción. Prestad atención. Hay una cinematica. Se puede ver un estadio gigante hasta los topes de gente, tres Miis con las caras de Masahiro Sakurai, Shigueru Miyamoto y Doug Bowser estan en la cabina del comentarista. En el centro del estadio se puede ver a Mario luchando contra Sonic. El erizo azúl intenta golpear a Mario con su Neutral Air pero Mario contraataca con su Forward Air haciendole chocar contra el suelo. Sonic rapidamente se incorpora desequilibra mario con un Up Throw que combina con un Forward Smash, finalmente acaba de noquear a mario con un Homing Attack. Mario cae convertido en un trofeo, su rival le toca devolviendole a su aspecto original. Los dos se dan la mano y saludan al publico. Mientras tanto bajo el agua se pueden ver los restos de Lugubra y Lumina hundidos. Mientras la camara se acerca se puede empezar a ver una antigua bomba subespacial que no llegó a detonarse. La camara se sigue acercando hasta que el explosvivo se puede ver perfectamente, la X en la carcasa empieza a brillar. La pantalla se ennegrece y un titulo aparece "Subspace's payback". Día 7: 8 de agosto Anti Despair center|300px ¡Bueno, bueno, ya llevamos como una semana de ésta F3! ¡Y os lo prometimos! ¡Íbamos a volver a daros la vara! Lo primero, gracias a quien sea que haya estado en la conferencia que dimos el 6 de agosto. ¡Si alguien sigue la serie Some Broken Walls, producida por nuestra querida Thinking Studios, muchas gracias! Y quien no, por favor, dadle una oportunidad. ¡Que además hay muchísimo por descubrir, y muchísimas referencias que captar! Pero ahora, vamos al punto fuerte de ésta conferencia, la noticia que dijimos que sería algo a lo bestia. No son más avances de la serie, sino... ¡Que hemos vuelto a hacer un juego! ¿Y qué juego es? ¡Un Tetris totalmente reinventado! ¡Sí, señor! ¿Es posible hacer un Tetris aquí y que pueda ser un buen juego? Pues creo que existen escasas posibilidades, pero mientras esperamos a que eso suceda- Vale, ya está bien de burlarse de uno mismo, pongámonos serios. center|250px| ¡Muchísimas gracias a Silver por hacer éste perfecto logo! ¡Sí, señores! ¡Nos hemos quedado casi sin ideas, y de nuestro reciente vicio a Tetris surgió esta cosa! Eh, pero recordemos que ésto es una reinvención. Y no, no hablo de fusiones como ya se hizo en el genial Puyo Puyo Tetris, sino que... ¡Tetris puro y duro con un estilo que no cambia y al mismo tiempo sabe revolucionarlo todo! ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Nos vamos al modo historia! Algo que no ha pasado en ninguna circunstancia, hasta ahora (Sin contar crossovers, claro está). En el modo historia de éste juego, acompañarás a nuestro protagonista a través de una aventura llena de personajes que nos hemos esforzado por que sean lo más decentes posibles, un complejo de programar pero fácil de jugar sistema que mezcla las batallas RPG con la acción frenética de un duelo versus de Tetris, y sobre todo, muchas líneas que barrer. ¡También tenemos modos Arcade! El clásico Maratón, el Sprint para los Speedrunners aquí presentes, el Ultra para los otros Speedrunners aquí presentes que prefieren puntos a cronómetros, y el curioso Fire mode Y eso no lo revelamos aquí, para esa esperad a jugarlo. Que esa es otra. ¡Nos llena de orgullo y satisfacción anunciar...! ¡Tenemos una Demo jugable para quien quiera probarla al acabar la conferencia! ¡No es broma! ¡Aquí está! ' Y bueno... ¿Qué más se puede decir? Si os gustan las historias, el Tetris, y sobre todo, nuestro sobresaturado de referencias y parodias humor, seguro que tendréis ganas de probarlo. ¿Qué? ¿Te unes al Tetris definitivo? A nosotros no nos queda más remedio, lo hemos hecho. ¡Y bueno, quedaos hasta el último día si queréis ver la última gran noticia de ésta empresa! center|250px Día 6: 7 de agosto ''Este día no hubo ninguna conferencia. Día 5: 6 de agosto HoloCross center|350px Ya nos situamos en el quinto día del '''F3 2019, pero no quiero que os entretengáis mucho con esta frase de presentación, porque hoy queremos anunciar... ¡EL REGRESO DE LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES DE FANTENDO! center|500px Esta nueva serie, titulada como Fuerzas de Fantendo Redux (FFR). no forma parte del Universo Eje, al menos no en la trama, pero si formará parte del interior... es difícil de explicar, pero se sabrá en su adecuado momento. Regresan los personajes y la trama de la primera temporada de ¡FEF!, pero renovada y actualizada a los tiempos actuales. Puede que haya un transfondo similar, pero sin duda la historia esperamos que sorprenda tanto a antiguos lectores de la serie como a los nuevos. A continuación, presento 3 de los personajes que regresan: |-|Tricky= thumb|100px Tricky: Es una joven chica de Fantendo que no es lo que aparenta... Ella es dulce, es muy tímida (tanto que solo trata con su mejor amigo Awesome), pero su origen es mucho más oscuro. Ella es un arma biológica creada originalmente para fines bélicos, y fue la primera en funcionar correctamente. Esta modificada para parecer una chica ratón muy agradable e inofensiva, perfecto para despistar a sus enemigos. |-|Ámbar= thumb|100px Ámbar: Esta chica, la cual aparenta, al igual que Tricky, ser inocente, es bastante más complejo. Es misteriosa y no se le ha visto jamás, pero tras una cadena de sucesos, el mundo puede dar un vuelco tremendo con su aparición. ¿Que a qué me refiero? La serie lo dirá. |-|Jax= thumb|100px Jax: Este erizo es internamente un robot, creado por un extraño científico al otro lado del mundo, basado en forma y semejanza a una especie extraterrestre denominada "Hedgehog". Ésta, a diferencia de los erizos, es antropomórfica y muy veloz, siendo peligrosa. Pero Jax no es solo un Hedgehog robótico, para nada. Jax tiene corazón y sentimientos, pero además, tiene poderes muy peligrosos, relacionados con el clima. ¿Cuáles serán? ---- Por último, antes de terminar, agradecer a Jaxsome por permitir, al que será el redactor de la serie (Silver), los derechos de la serie original. También agradecer al usuario de DeviantArt Killugon por permitir el uso libre con créditos de su Shadow chibi (el cual ha sido ligeramente modificado para hacer a Jax). Anti Despair center|300px ¡Hola, hola, bienvenidos! ¡Sí, todo éste tiempo no estábamos muertos! ¡Tan solo de una parranda que casi nos mata! ¿No? ¿No es así como un evento de videojuegos se presenta? En fin... En fin, ¿Qué nos trae el futuro a nosotros los de Anti Despair? Pues como casi nadie, pero alguien sabrá, a finales de 2017, lo último que hicimos fue una serie, y a partir del noveno episodio, ésta pasó a ser producida por nuestra querida Thinking Studios "¿Y a dónde quieres ir a parar, Chuu?" Bien, pues que tenemos unas buenas novedades para vosotros, a no ser que os horroricen nuestras cosas. En cuyo caso, os recomiendo huír sin mirar atrás. ¡Novedades de Some Broken Walls, con spoilers, lo siento, así es la vida! center|300px ¡Gracias al usuario Jaxsome por crear ésta belleza, ante todo! En fin, ¿Acaso hay algo que contar de esa aburrida serie en la que todos se quieren muchísimo y no hay acción ni nada interesante? Ah, espera, no es así, ¿No? Pos no. Pero bueno, sí que tenemos cosas aquí planeadas entre Anti Despair y Thinking Studios, ¡Atentos, que los que hayáis visto la película de la serie, os llevaréis un sorpresón de esos gordos! center|250px ¡Ella regresa en ésta segunda temporada, y lo hará muy pronto! ¿Pero qué hace Sid aquí? ¿Acaso se unirá a nuestros amigos? ¿Busca algo en particular? ¿Por qué se ha cambio el look y se ha cortado la antena? Bueno, eso último sería de masoquistas, se la habrán cortado contra su voluntad y ya... Sid debutará en la serie de manera oficial en el episodio 26. ¿Cómo será el gran reencuentro entre Monica y la alienígena? Pronto lo sabremos. Éste mismo mes os lo decimos. Venga, creedme. (Los que vísteis la peli, menudo spoiler os habréis comido, perdón) center|250px ¡Anda, un trapito de muñeco! Uy, la lengua se me ha trabado. ¿O no? Bueno, no se ha confirmado el género de éste ser, y no habla, así que... nunca lo sabremos. En fin... '' ¿Quién es éste muñeco?'' No puedo revelar su nombre. ¿Cuál es su papel? Alguien le busca, pues éste es una especie de siervo comprado por su amo hace años ¿Y algo más? Es y no es al mismo tiempo un Zombie artificial. Porque es un muñeco de trapo con inteligencia artificial propia, y tiene metido un virus informático que le hace experimentar hambre cada tiempo, y si no come algo, te come la cabeza a tí, y es inútil matarlo. Al ser de trapo, es prácticamente inmortal, por lo que es accidentalmente uno de los seres más resistentes que jamás haya conocido la humanidad. ¿Qué más tienes? Pues nada más... ¡Ah, bueno, sí! Se ha confirmado que los episodios de 2019 pertenecientes a la segunda temporada acaban de subir de 10 a 12, y si las cosas se vuelven turbias, se alargaría incluso más! ¡Espero que os haya gustado ésta conferencia! ¡El día 8 volveremos con algo mucho más a lo bestia, ¡Ya veréis! center|250px Día 4: 5 de agosto HoloCross center|350px Durante este cuarto día del F3 2019, queremos presentar una serie de sinopsis y adelantos de nuestras próximas series sobre el Universo Eje, sí, en plural. A continuación se clasificarán en 3 tabbers (una por división) y junto a cada sinopsis el nombre de la serie ya sea definitivo o en clave. |-|Earth Forces= Earth Con el nombre en clave "Earth", tenemos el placer de presentar la primera de las series del universo. No hay más detalles por el momento, pero estén atentos a las novedades, porque pronto habrá un blog con información. |-|Earth Fantasy= En esta división tenemos dos proyectos por anunciar, pero ambos con palabras clave. Fantasy Holo En el Lighting Arena, uno de los mayores estadios de Waterfall, todos están atentos para presenciar al ser más misterioso y a la vez importante que podían imaginar. Éste, proveniente de antiguas leyendas y rumores de hace cientos de años, se había mantenido oculto de la población durante varios siglos. Ahora, ha llegado su primer acto oficial. ¿Que nueva historia aportará este personaje a la región y al mundo? ¿Qué piensan los mas de 100 mil asistentes al estadio? Fantasy Caos Han pasado unos meses desde que una catástrofe sentenció un archipiélago. Los supervivientes están buscando formas de encontrar su nuevo hogar. Mientras, algunos de éstos, miembros de la Policía Internacional, están creando un nuevo grupo de operaciones policiales encubiertas para evitar que suceda un nuevo problema de tal magnitud. Junto a estos policías, se presenta un joven sin familia, tras la muerte de sus padres en dicha catástrofe. Es joven y un buen entrenador. ¿Podrán detener la próxima catástrofe que se cierne sobre el mundo? |-|Earth Eleven= De esta línea no tenemos sinopsis que mostrar, puesto que nos hemos enfocado en mostrar avances del videojuego Sons of Ventus. Nos complace anunciar, eso sí, que estamos teniendo varias ideas, y la que más fuerte suena es la de una trilogía. La imagen mostrada ayer, con respecto al torneo, es parte de la futura historia que se dará a conocer. ---- Esto es todo lo que tenemos hoy para presentar, y si quería ver más contenido de esta compañía, espere al próximo día del Fun Fair. Megatroy center Pues nada, sean bienvenidos al segundo día de conferencia de este F3, hoy entraremos más en detalle en uno de los juegos que presentamos el día anterior y que creemos que está gustando bastante. ---- 'Schoolgirls' ---- Hoy nos enfocaremos más en los detalles que traerá este juego de lucha nuevo para la Arcade Project, hablaremos de la barra de potencia y presentaremos tres nuevas contendientes para la batalla. thumb|left|400px|Barra de potencia Conforme el jugador o jugadora vaya golpeando al rival, o bien el rival le golpea a él, dicha barra se irá rellenando, al llega a la primera fase, denominada "Especial", el jugador podrá vaciarla para recibir una potenciación de todos sus ataques durante un tiempo. Por el contrario, la barra puede ser rellenada una segunda vez, como muestra la imagen, el retrato de la luchadora cambia ligeramente, sin embargo, en el juego no sucederá; consumientdo esta barra, la contendiente usará su habilidad "Definitiva" o "Ultimate", consistente en un ataque especial sumamente poderoso contra el rival, causándole mucho daño, esta habilidad varía según el personaje. En el caso de Mabel, que como ya se sabe es la imagen promocional del juego, consiste en lanzarse contra el rival para tumbarla en el suelo e inmovilizarle con sus piernas mientras le asesta una serie de puñetazos. Pero bueno, estamos hablando de esta luchadora como si fuese la única jugable en toda la entrega, y no es así, así que... ¡demos la bienvenida a seis nuevas contendientes! Ficha de Ryoko.png|Ficha de Ryoko Ficha de Daphne.png|Ficha de Daphne Ficha de Alessia.png|Ficha de Alessia Ficha de Inna.png|Ficha de Inna Ficha de Yule.png|Ficha de Yule Ficha de Margarita.png|Ficha de Margarita ---- 'La Leyenda de... ¿eh?' ---- Un hombre con pañuelo de varios colores, vestido con una túnica hyliana y con un largo pelo negro ha aparecido en el escenario... je... nosotros sí que nos acordamos de él... y esperamos que tú también. Yaric: ¡Hey, ha pasado tiempo!, ¿no creéis?, bueno, resulta que la cosa estaba complicada para continuar, pues habían varios proyectos con prioridad para ser desarrollados... ¡eh, que no se han acabado!, pero ahora pueden tomar un descanso, solo por eso me he decidido a pasar por aquí para deciros que... HE VUELTO. thumb|center|600px ---- '¿?' ---- thumb|center|670px Día 3: 4 de agosto HoloCross center|350px Continuando con la presentación del videojuego Sons of Ventus, queremos presentar más detalles del videojuego, centrándonos en su variado contenido. center|250px 'Jugabilidad' El modo campaña toma lugar en el planeta Tierra, iniciando en Waterfall. En este modo, podrás reclutar jugadores (algunos mediante el mercado de fichajes y otros según diversas condiciones), podrás administrar tu club, donde también incluye las instalaciones, el estadio y la cantera, y podrás encontrar patrocinadores, que te suministrarán equipación, apoyo monetario y, de vez en cuando, cuadernos de supertécnicas. Durante la campaña se podrán jugar distintos torneos y cadenas de partidos que reúnen personajes de todo el mundo. Además, os anunciamos que de organizarán en el videojuego campeonatos oficiales por parte de los desarrolladores, siendo el primero un especial basado en un futuro contenido del universo. El nombre será: “Waterfall Fútbol Frontier. Mereces un equipo sincero.” center|300px 'Mecánicas' 'Pase' La primera de las nuevas mecánicas que anunciaremos hoy y que se utilizarán durante los partidos se trata de las supertécnicas con capacidad de pase. ¿Significa esto que hemos creado supertécnicas para pasar de un jugador a otro? Sí y no. Esta nueva mecánica complementa las actuales de atajo, bloqueo, regate y tiro, dotándolas de una capacidad extra. Como ejemplo os pondremos una nueva supertécnica de atajo dotada de la capacidad de pase. Mate Arenal: El portero se acerca al balón y lo atrae hacia arriba a la vez que salta. Se posiciona al límite del área pequeña, donde aparece una red y cuando el balón llega, lo golpea con la mano de la misma forma que se realiza un mate en voleyball. Finalmente, el balón es recogido por un defensa de su mismo equipo. Como puede verse en este ejemplo, el jugador que ejecuta la supertécnica la completa con un pase a otro jugador, en este caso a un defensa. 'Contratécnica' Una contratécnica es un nuevo tipo de técnica que consiste en contrarrestar una supertécnica rival mientras ésta última se ejecuta. Se requiere que el jugador interactúe presionando botones. Dependiendo de la potencia de la contratécnica, la dificultad irá de baja, como lo es presionar seguidamente un botón; a alta, como lo es presionar una larga combinación de botones. Los últimos reportes de expertos en el ámbito futbolísticos indican que este tipo de técnica solo funciona como bloqueo y atajo, pero que puede haber algo detrás... 'Estados y condiciones' Los estados son una variante de las tradicionales supertécnicas con un efecto temporal que aumenta unas estadísticas determinadas. Se puede considerar como una evolución individual de la fase furor. En cambio, la condición es un estado grupal y es algo intermedio entre supertécnica y supertáctica. Dura de forma temporal y puede variar las condiciones del campo de juego, pudiendo tanto beneficiar al ejecutor como perjudicar al rival. 'Afinidades' 300px|center Desde siempre, Inazuma Eleven ha contado con diferentes afinidades para clasificar y selalar efectividades de los personajes y supertécnicas. Además de las ya habituales (Aire/Fuego/Bosque/Montaña), anunciamos la inclusión de Centella y Agua. En la imagen inferior podéis consultar el cuadro de efectividades así como dos afinidades nuevas que se contrarrestan entre ellas: Luz y Oscuridad 'Lanzamiento' Queremos anunciar que este videojuego se lanzará próximamente y en exclusiva para Holo Reality. 200px|center 'Universo Eje' Tal y como se mencionó ayer, este videojuego será de la división "Earth Eleven", junto a las dos ya conocidas desde el primer día (Earth Forces y Earth Fantasy). Si se ha quedado con ganas de saber más de ellas, espere al próximo día del Fantendo Fun Fair. OKUMURA Studios™ ¡Bienvenidos a la presentación oficial de OKUMURA Studios, la compañía debutante este F3! Hoy arrancamos la presentación con una IP nunca antes vista. ¡Espero que les guste! El elegido ha llegado thumb|left|398pxBlade of the Chosen One ''es una nueva IP, la primera original de OKUMURA Studios, y un juego de RPG por turnos. La historia se desarrolla en el reino de Ylassia, donde '''Sun Rission', el hermano del rey, toma el mando del reino para poder thumb|106pxdestruir los reinos cercanos y conquistarlos. Contolarás a Renz Wolffe, un joven de 17 años que tratará de detener los planes de Sun junto a sus amigos. Está basado en muchos otros RPGs legendarios, entre ellos Final Fantasy VII, Chrono Trigger''y ''Kingdom Hearts 2. ¡Espero les guste, ya que tendremos la ayuda de los chicos de Square Enix! ¡Que no pare la fiesta! Este es más que nada un pequeño anuncio sin nada de especial: pronto se dará más información sobre un nuevo juego: New Mario Party. Este tendrá todos los minijuegos de la saga, y un modo historia al mismo estilo del legendario Mario Party 3. La leyenda continúa thumb|left|388pxThe Legend Of Zelda: Shadow of the Castle ''es el nombre de la nueva aventura de Link, que tendrá un estilo gráfico de 16-Bits. En este, Link será un chico de la aldea Kakariko que es también el mejor amigo de Zelda y nieto de Impa, que se embarcará en una aventura para poder detener que Ganondorf y su ejército consigan las 3 partes de la Trifuerza y tengan el control absoluto de Hyrule. En esta entrega se presentan 2 nuevos personajes: Alysse, la hija de Ganondorf, y Zaine, un científico de la Aldea Hatelia y primo de Link. Se dará más información pronto en un Direct dedicado especialmente a este. El regreso de una vieja idea Así es, los que han estado atentos al Discord de seguro ya lo saben, pero bueno: retomaré la idea del Universo Cinematográfico de Nintendo. Está confirmada una fase 5, que tendrá la primera película de ''Metal Gear. ¡Espero les gusten los anuncios que haremos pronto de este proyecto! Un instinto residente Ahora ha llegado lo que todos esperaban: ¡nuevos personajes para'' Super Smash Bros. Annihilation''! Vamos a empezar el trailer. Luigi se encuentra en una extraña mansión, donde camina tranquilo hasta que se da cuenta que un zombie está detrás de él. Empieza a correr muy asustado, hasta chocarse con unos perros zombie. Ellos empiezan a perseguir a Luigi, hasta que viene una extraña figura y les dice que se detengan. Se revela que es Mr. X, el Tyrant de Resident Evil 2, y Luigi se levanta con muchísimo más miedo y pega un grito antes de que se oyan unos disparos que acabaron con los zombies. Una extraña silueta se abre paso y le mete una patada a Mr. X, para luego tenderle la mano a Luigi... thumb|left|398pxLa extraña figura se revela como Leon Scott Kennedy, el héroe de Resident Evil 2. Leon es un luchador rápido, que usará armas de fuego y otros objetos icónicos de la saga para atacar. Tiene como personajes alternativos a demás protagonistas de Resident Evil: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Claire Redfield. Pero el trailer no acaba aquí, ya que tras salir de la mansión e irse en un helicóptero, se escuchan unos puñetazos y una voz que dice: Eliminar a los enemigos de Ultratech. La voz se repite, y Leon sube al techo del helicóptero para ver lo que pasa. Una cuchilla manda a volar a Leon, mientras que el extraño robot baja al helicóptero para atacar a Luigi... thumb|398px¡Fulgore, de la saga Killer Instinct, es revelado para Annihilation! Fulgore se revela como un combatiente Shotokan así como en su juego de origen: es bueno en el combate cercano, pero es un poco dificil de dominar. Tiene como personajes alternativos a Fulgore MK 1 y Fulgore MK 2, de los 2 anteriores juegos de Killer Instinct. Pero aquí no acaba esto, ya que después de tirar el helicóptero contra el suelo, Fulgore siente una amenaza cerca, y una figura le dispara un misil desde el cielo, destruyendo a Fulgore en pedazos. La figura va para salvar a Luigi y a Leon y se revela como... thumb|left|398pxAsí es, Ray MK III, de la saga Custom Robo, llegará a Super Smash Bros. Annihilation. ''Su moveset no solo está basado en su moveset en ''Arena, si no que también en las habilidades de Ray 01 y Ray MK II. ¡Bueno, eso ha sido todo en este día! Espero que les haya gustado mucho lo mostrado hoy. ¡Nos vemos mañana! The Sparkling Key Studios center|350px Ok, es el día 3, y es la ocasión especial para hacer el siguiente anuncio... Así como podéis leer en el título, The Sparkling Key Studios está dispuesta a crear el cancelado Metroid: Dread. Datos que debéis conocer: *La historia será una continuación del último juego de la cronología: Metroid: Fusion. *Dentro de la trama del juego, se relata que Samus estará siendo buscada por la Federación Galáctica luego de hacer estallar la estación espacial, al mismo tiempo, continuará en su lucha contra los piratas espaciales en un esfuerzo final para darles fin y así poder vivir una vida normal. *En el juego estarán presentes Anthony Higgs y Madeline Bergman (del juego Metroid: Other M) junto con Sylux, Weavel, Kanden y Spire (del juego Metroid Prime Hunters), además, se tomará en cuenta contenido cancelado de anteriores juegos (como los Humatroids y Meta Kraid) y habrá una nueva contraparte de Ridley, de la cual no se sabe nada aún. Por último, pero no menos importante habrá dos nuevos personajes; un cazador de recompensas que será aliado/a de Samus, y otro cazador que, por el contrario, es contratado por la Federación Galáctica para darle caza a Samus, aunque, mientras se desarrolla el juego se podría tomar en cuenta agregar más personajes (por ejemplo; se toma en cuenta hacer un personaje similar a Gandrayda, de Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, siendo de la misma raza que esta. Además de que se podría agregar contenido de Metroid Prime 4). *Habrán dos finales alternos, dependiendo de las decisiones del jugador. *El juego contará con un modo multijugador similar al de Metroid Prime Hunters, tanto local como en línea. *El gameplay y las mecánicas de juego serán similares a las de Metroid: Other M. Sin embargo, surge un cambio importante; y es que manejaremos a los personajes desde una perspectiva de tercera persona. Gotcha Games Bienvenidos a la ultima conferencia de Gotcha Games en esta feria: Voy vamos a revelar lo ultimo de esta conferencia antes de mañana!---- Los arco-iris se caen! ---- 300px|centre|link= Un día, había un reino en donde todo era paz y libertad, sin insultos, pero una fuerza maligna rompió, por lo tanto, una chica llamada Koloryn decide hacer una aventura con su mascota Ocho-Acro en el juego Rainbow Adventure. Este juego es un juego de plataformas en donde debes de recorrer 15 mundos los cuales están los pedazos del arco-iris ya destruido, y derrotar a la fuerza maligna. Aquí veras la protagonista principal de este juego: ---- Una nueva consola! ---- 300px|centre|link= Cual es la próxima consola que hará Gotcha Games después de la Gear Portable? Bueno pues, es la Project Oasis! La Project Oasis tiene las mismas capacidades que una Gear Portable, pudiendo jugar a todos los juegos de la Gear Portable. La única diferencia es que esta es una consola de Sobremesa, por lo tanto, es para toda la familia. Se ha confirmado de que los próximos juegos se lanzaran en esas dos consolas. ---- Nuevas cosas de Rhythm Monsters ---- Como sabe, Rhythm Monsters se ha confirmado de que estará en esta conferencia. Nuevo modo de juego Habrá un nuevo modo de juego llamado Crash Clash, lo cual es simplemente un modo de juego basado en las luchas, todos los personajes mayores serán jugables en este juego. Caba decir de que habrá un nuevo personaje. ---- Dos nuevos personajes para Galactic ---- El trailer empieza con una versión galáctica de el logo oficial de Super Smash Bros. Después de una charla con Palutena, Pit decide de ir a un lugar en donde había una nube que estaba unida a una enredadera accesible desde "Bean Valley", la única forma conocida de acceder desde el suelo. Pero al llegar a esa nube vio a Wario, Waluigi y a Tatanga con varias cartas de asistencia de los Rabbids amenazando a unos habitantes en forma de nube para "robar un objeto valioso", Pit decide luchar pero fue detenido por un pajarraco negro de nombre Dodo, lo cual invoca a una nube maligna llamada Huff N. Puff. Pit ya estaba punto de ser un trofeo, pero de la nada sale un trueno que hace que Wario, Waluigi y Tatanga se transformen en trofeos, y llega con la conclusión de que era: Mallow: El joven "renacuajo" El segundo trailer empieza con una versión galáctica de el logo oficial de Super Smash Bros. Luigi estaba revisando varias cosas de un lugar misterioso de una montaña conocida como la "Montaña Hikami", pero de la nada sale fantasmas del sótano. Luigi decido usar su Poltergust-G00 para aspirar los fantasmas, pero eran inmunes. Así que Luigi decidió huir de los Fantasmas hasta que se cayo en las escaleras. De la nada sale una chica la cual uso una cámara para tomar una fotografía que les hacia daño. Luigi se dio cuenta de que esa chica era: Yuri Kozukata: Tiene el sexto sentido 500px|center|Gracias por ver esta conferencia! Día 2: 3 de agosto HoloCross center|350px En este segundo día del F3 2019, presentamos nuestro nuevo proyecto: Sons Of Ventus. Es un videojuego de fútbol y RPG, que sucede como secuela alternativa de Inazuma Eleven 3 (donde los sucesos de GO no suceden ni existen). Pertenece al Universo Eje, concretamente a la división Earth Eleven. center|300px Este introduce el fútbol profesional en la saga. Se trata de un completo juego (que aunque no incluye la típica historia, incluye un novedoso modo campaña) que centraliza la serie "SoV". El videojuego se sitúa en Waterfall, un país del atlántico europeo que cuenta con el Fútbol Frontier profesional más competitivo del mundo. Además se aventura a otras regiones de Europa mediante el European Football Frontier e incluso con selecciones mundiales. Este juego cuenta con diversas modalidades como son el Modo Campaña, Modo Partida Rápida y los modos multijugador local y online. thumb El primero, y obviamente el principal, presenta multitud de funciones y de cosas a realizar, desde disputar cientos de partidos y encontrar tus jugadores favoritos, a crear nuevas supertécnicas, mejorar tu club y conseguir los mejores patrocinios. Tanto tu equipo principal de la campaña como tus equipos secundarios "all-stars", podrán utilizarse en los demás modos de juego para enfrentarte a la máquina o contra otras personas, y así ver quién es el mejor. ¿Quieren ver algunos detalles más? Consulten la galería de scans del juego inferior para descubrir algunos detalles y prepárense para la próxima presentación de información, durante el tercer día del Fun Fair, con un enfoque a las mecánicas del juego. Perfil AE.png|Perfil de jugador, en este caso Joseph King. Menú Torneo AE.png|Menú de liga, en este caso la WFF. Menú Cadenas AE.png|Menú de una de las cadenas de partidos del juego. Gotcha Games Bienvenidos al segundo día de la conferencia de Gotcha Games en esta conferencia llamada . En este día vamos a revelar un juego que se lanzaran en próximos años de esta compañía:---- Un Mario Maker ---- 300px|centre|link= En el trailer se ve a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi construyendo varias cosas como Goomba, Koopa Troopas y hasta Bowser con alas. Desde ahí sale las letras G, A, B, R, I, E, L, ', S, S, U, P, E, R, M, A, R, I, O, M, A, K, E y R las cuales caen en la cabeza de Waluigi y después todos son atrapados con una variedad de objetos hasta que sale el logo del juego. Gabriel's Super Mario Maker es un juego de plataformas y de creación de niveles la cual es la tercera entrega de la serie Super Mario Maker la cual es un soft-reboot de esa serie. Este soft-reboot conserva varias cosas de los dos juegos (Pues algunas son recortadas) y tiene los 4 estilos de juegos de el juego original mas añadiendo tres nuevos estilos, los cuales son el de Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Super Mario 64 y Super Mario Advance. Aquí veras todos los elementos confirmados: * Tendrá 4 personajes: Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi. * Tendrá un modo historia. Este trata de que Mario y Luigi fueron invitados a una fiesta en el castillo de Peach pero era demasiado tarde para ir. Entonces Mario y Luigi construyen su propia fiesta, pero sus elementos fueron robados por Wario y Waluigi. Así que Mario y Luigi tendrán que recolectar todo lo robado. * Los Gizmos son renombrados a Mecánicas. * No tendrá nuevos estilos de juego después del lanzamiento. * Todos los enemigos, Power-Ups, Terreno y Mecánicas. * Regresan los Champiñón ? y los Mario disfrazado de la primera entrega, obviamente habrá nuevos trajes basados en personajes de juegos lanzados antes y después de el primer juego y su versión de Nintendo 3DS. Nota: Este soft-reboot se lanzara el 2027. Megatroy center Bueno bueno bueno... nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las presentaciones, así que simplemente os voy a dar la bienvenida a este segundo día de Fantendo Fun Fair 2019, en el anterior no pude participar, así que espero poder redimirme, así que, sin más dilación, ¡demos comienzo a los siguientes juegos que saldrán para la archiconocida Arcade Project y desarrollados por, efectivamente, Fantendo! ---- 'Schoolgirls' ---- Tras revisar nuestro catálogo de juegos de lucha nos hemos fijado en que apenas tenemos de estos originales, la mayoría son basados en licencias como Smash Bros, One Piece, Dragon Ball... y sí, son buenos juegos, pero hemos decidido ser originales y de esta forma hemos convocado a varios luchadores para comenzar una épica batalla que será recordad por milenios... Pero solo nos han contestado unas cuantas adolescentes de instituto. thumb|center|600px Schoolgirls no es más que un juego de lucha bidimensional a la vieja usanza, usando combos, técnicas y utilizando a tu estudiante favorita para subir a la cima del mundo, pero bueno, sabemos que solo con palabras no llegamos a ninguna parte, así que conozcamos a la primera de estas que ha sido elegida como imagen de portada de la primera entrega. thumb|center|400px|Ficha de Mabel ---- 'Waluigi number one!' ---- Guau, nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando descubrimos la cantidad de juegos que hay de Waluigi a pesar de que no es un personaje muy querido por estas tierras, así que hemos decidido aportar nosotros nuestro grano de arena también presentando este juego nuevo para el maravilloso personaje que que es Waluigi, ¡presentamos...! thumb|center|600px En este juego, controlando a Waluigi, deberemos recorrer varios reinos y zonas para... ¿rescatar a alguien?, ¿salvar los reinos del mal?, no... eso no va con Waluigi, así que... vamos a robar todo lo que podamos. Así es, usando nuestra pericia y varios objetos que encontraremos por el camino, la misión de Waluigi es saquear los reinos y robarles el mayor número de monedas posibles... y tomátelo en serio, porque si no consigues lo suficiente... quién sabe lo que podría pasar. ---- ¿? ---- La libertad... no es un privilegio. La libertad es algo que todas las razas y etnias deberían tener por igual, independientemente de su origen, aspecto o... poder; por eso no pienso permitir que nuestra gente siga sufriendo tal atropello por parte de aquellos que nos han demominado como "inferiores", pienso encontrar a todos y cada uno de ellos y hacerles pagar por años, décadas e incluso siglos y milenios de atropello. ¡YO SOY EL ARMA DE AQUELLOS QUE NO PUEDEN DEFENDERSE, YO SOY LA VOZ DE AQUELLOS A LOS QUE SE LA HAN QUITADO, YO SOY LA LIBERTAD, YO SOY EL BIEN, YO SOY LA JUSTICIA, YO SOY...! thumb|center|600px Día 1: 2 de agosto HoloCross center|350px ¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la conferencia de HoloCross, la nueva compañía-conglomerado formada por Holoware Innovations y Silcross! Durante los próximos días, presentaremos varias novedades de nuestros proyectos más próximos, así como adelantos y detalles. Para empezar, nos gustaría explicar lo que se avecina en nuestra consola. Holo Reality thumb Holo Reality, la conocida consola de nueva generación lanzada mundialmente el pasado 6 de febrero de 2019 tiene novedades este F3. La consola cuenta con un nuevo mando con una pantalla táctil y un proyector holográfico propio que puede funcionar tanto para explorar nuevas formas de juego táctiles cómo mejorar la experiencia del usuario con la holografía. Waterfall League Story fue lanzado el 8 de febrero de 2019 en exclusiva para esta consola. Gracias a este nuevo mando podrás jugar de forma portátil en tu casa sin necesidad de utilizar el televisor. Mientras sudas intentando golear a Bullards o regatear a las jugadoras de B&W Falcons, el mando te proyectará el resultado del partido en directo así como los escudos de ambos equipos, liberando las distracciones en la pantalla de juego y teniendo más campo de visión tanto en este como en otros juegos. Waterfall Racing Story, lanzado el 15 de febrero del mismo año que la consola, es un videojuego de carreras que también aprovecha de forma inteligente el proyector del nuevo mando. Éste te proyectará tu posición actual y la diferencia con el piloto que vaya delante tuyo y detrás tuyo, mientras que además se visualiza un mapa del circuito con tu posición en tiempo real. ¿Ya no dudarás de si tu rival está cerca o lejos verdad? center|300px En la imagen superior podéis echarle un vistazo a Holo Reality Control, con un diseño de edición limitada inspirado por la bandera de Waterfall. Por último y más importante, unos detalles más del nuevo mando: * Su nombre oficial será Holo Reality Control. * Su disponibilidad será a partir del lunes 12 de agosto (¡al día siguiente de terminar el evento!). * Algunos juegos contarán con funciones holográficas y táctiles adicionales exclusivas del mando. * Junto a la imagen que acompaña la consola, se confirma el lanzamiento de Dragon Ball UltraVerse para ésta. Fecha de lanzamiento y más detalles próximamente. Universo Eje Con anterioridad hemos presentado algunos proyectos con la palabra "universo". Inicialmente, Eternal Forces, Waterfall Sports Story y Rubí Chronicles, se publicaron bajo el "Universo Silvax", revelado recientemente como "Universo Eje". En este universo queremos enfatizar nuestra conferencia estos días. Este mismo año, se publicó un blog con actualizaciones periódicas bajo el nombre de este, hablando de Pokémon. thumb Universo Eje es un multiverso compartido por diversas sagas con historias creadas por HoloCross, ambientadas en el planeta Tierra, que cuenta con una variante geográfica denomina "Waterfall". Esta se trata del país bajo dicho nombre, donde se centrarán algunas de las historias. Las 3 primeras mencionadas pertenecen a la división "Earth Forces", mientras que Pokémon pertenece a la división "Earth Fantasy". Más detalles serán revelados próximamente, así que si están interesados, sigan de cerca este evento los próximos días. Gotcha Games 500px|centre|thumb|Aquí veras todo lo que se va a revelar en la conferencia. Damas y caballeros, a ustedes les presento: La conferencia de Gotcha Games en esta conferencia denominada ! Aquí les presento lo que va despues de Super Smash Bros. Galactic y Rhythm Monsters!. Pero primero, esta conferencia de GG durada como 3 días. Así que continuemos. Girly Gamer sera la encargada de hacer el evento entero! Aqui van los anuncios del primer día! ---- Un nuevo juego original! ---- 300px|centre|link= En 2069, el mundo ya esta destruido, por lo tanto, lo único que tenemos en donde vivir en Marte. El gobierno intenta hacer algo llamado: Dead Obligation Gear Systems Dead Obligation Gear Systems es un juego de disparos en tercera persona en donde usted eres un soldado del gobierno la cual debe de detener los planes de el planeta Anticluz! Este juego tiene una variedad de objetos y armas y se lanzara al mercado este 2027 para la Gear Portable. Nota: Se hará la pagina principal después de que Rhythm Monsters termine su desatollo. ---- Un remake de un juego de Mario! ---- 300px|centre|link= Un día, el reino Champiñion, los Toad fueron convertidos en bolas gracias a una enfermedad denominada "Redonditis". La cual fue causada por un Judía llamado Grácovitz la cual quiera venganza. Mario, Luigi y hasta Bowser debe de acabar con el y salvar sus reinos. Pero por un champiñon, Bowser inhala a los demás haciendo que Mario y Luigi esten en el cuerpo de Bowser. Este juego es un remaster del juego de Nintendo DS '' Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser'' con un ambiente similar al de Octopath Traveler y con un nuevo modo: Time Travel + Bowser: Este nuevo modo trata de que Mario, Luigi y Bowser deberan derrotar varios jefes de los juegos de Mario. Los únicos confirmados con Petey Pirahna y Mechawiggler. En el apartado de personajes, aqui regresan todos los personajes del juego original, sin cambios, como algo que no voy a mencionar. Aqui veras todos: Este remaster se lanzara el 2027 para la Gear Portable. ---- Hay llega el ritmo ---- 300px|centre|link= Rhythm Heaven Ultimate es un juego de ritmo de la saga Rhythm heaven la cual recopila todos los Juegos de ritmo de la historia de esa saga. Desde Karate Man hasta Final Remix, también regresa los Endless y los Rhythm Toys. Aquí veras todas las cosas confirmadas de este juego: Cosas confirmadas 100px|right|link= * Este juego tendrá todos los juegos de toda la saga entera, la cual equivale a 178 Juegos de ritmo en total, aunque si, las precuelas de juegos antiguos de Rhythm Heaven Megamix no regresan y Quiz, Sick Beats, Shoot-'Em-Up y Bossa Nova aparecen también como juegos Endless. * Este juego tendrá Modo Historia. Este trata de un humano con una tabla redonda llamada Tatble la cual debe de regresar al Cielo del Ritmo antes que fuera absorbida por el inframundo. * Algunos personajes importantes regresan aquí, los cuales son: Samurai Drummer, Note, Barista, Bandleader, Marshal, Miss Ribbon, Cam, Tibby y Boondog. Juegos de ritmo Los juegos de ritmo son la característica principal de cada entrega de Rhythm Heaven. Después de que el jugador supera la Prueba de ritmo, el primer juego de ritmo está disponible para jugar. Estos juegos se pueden jugar con el objetivo de presionar el botón A (u otras formas de entrada) al ritmo de la música, el tiempo depende de las señales de cada juego. Después de llegar al final del juego, el jugador recibe una clasificación según su rendimiento. Si el jugador obtiene un OK, No está mal (Parte de OK) o un Superb, desbloqueará el próximo juego. Si el jugador obtiene un Soberbio, también gana una Medalla, y el juego les permitirá ir por un Perfecto. Después de cuatro juegos, hay un Remix que contiene esos juegos. Aqui veras un ejemplo de esto: Despedida Espero que a todos les guste esta conferencia, nos vemos hasta mañana, Adiós! Enter Company Bienvenidos todos y todas, a la Conferencia de Enter Company en el ..center|250px Bueno, Umm.. no tenemos mucho que mostrar. Pero mostraremos todo lo que podamos! Estan listos? Vamos a comenzar! Nintendo GR Agregaremos una nueva funcion en Nintendo GR, que de seguro les Suena de Pokemon, si lo han jugado, Claro La Tabla de Tipos Guerra Royale! Bueno, es para balancear un poco mas el Juego y ponerle debilidades y resistencias a cada Personaje. Obvio, no es asi?.. Ah, y tambien.. Gengar, MegaMan y Geno seran jugables en Nintendo GR! Bueno, eso seria todo sobre Nintendo Guerra Royale.. por ahora. Super Mario Alternative Universe En este juego, vamos a agregar 2 viejos Power-Ups La Double Cherry y la SuperBola Ah, y bueno, tambien habran mundos viejos, asi que preparen el Tren del Hype Choo choo! From Another Place Bueno, para no tener que molestarles, vamos al grano. En el Juego de Viajes en el tiempo. habran 3 Personajes controlables. Ethan, Jane, y Bruast Talvez agreguemos mas con el tiempo, pero por ahora, ahi estan los controlables Luego estan las armas, las cuales pueden ser usadas por 1, 2 o mas personajes. Tambien necesitamos recolectar Piezas para una maquina del Tiempo que nos permitira viajar a otras epocas. Y bueno.. perdon si fue corto, pero no tenia mucho contenido que mostrar. pero bueno.. algo es algo no? Emm... No? Como sea, espero les haya gustado, esto ha sido todo, y hasta otra.. chao! The Sparkling Key Studios center|350px ¿¡Qué onda!? Sean bienvenidos a la conferencia de The Sparkling Key Studios, dónde serán presentados los planes a futuro de la compañía LET'S GO! thumb|center|600px|link=Excálibur Un juego de aventuras al más puro estilo de The Legend Of Zelda, en el cual viviremos en carne propia las aventuras del rey Arturo y su vida, adentrándonos en la búsqueda de la mítica espada con la ayuda del mago Merlín y Nimiare; la dama del lago. thumb|center|600px|link=The Dragon Rise Un juego de acción gore similar a la saga God Of War. Hace algunos siglos atrás, los cuales aún no están específicos, un guerrero con los poderes de un dragón fue creado por cinco magos en unoa secreta ubicación. La magia era la fuente de poder que los empujaba a llegar a su objetivo, el cual era crear esta abominable criatura. Su motivo era guiado por la vanidad; ellos habían almacenado una cierta cantidad de reliquias, que se dividían en objetos, piedras preciosas y armas, por lo que este guerrero sería quien resguardaría todos esos tesoros. Cierto día, el pacifico lugar donde aquellas riquezas aguardaban sería devastado por humanos, quienes segados por la codicia no dudarían en destruirlo todo. El guardián ante tal ataque saldría a defender lo que le fue asignado, pero se llevaría una sorpresa al notar que entre los mortales se encontraban dos de los cinco magos que habían logrado su creación. Así es, la traición se olía a kilómetros al igual que la sangre derramada de los tres magos restantes. Esto hizo enfurecer aún más a la gran bestia alada, sus creadores habían sido asesinados por sus otros creadores, y todo por reliquias sin valor o más bien, reliquias que obtienen un valor de humanos vacíos, humanos sin razón ni corazón. La batalla fue dura, pero terminaría encerrado bajo un conjuro mágico, no sin antes de arrebatarles la vida a esos dos seres inmundos. Tras siglos y siglos, lograría con esfuerzo puro y duro liberarse, siempre con el pensamiento de que la raza humana era innecesaria para este mundo. Sin embargo, el planeta ya no era como antes, notando mucho más humanos que antes... Esta es la premisa del juego, que promete ser el mejor juego de acción dentro del wiki. thumb|center|600px|link=Naruto: Ultimate Leaf Ninja Destiny Revolution ¡Vive en carne las aventuras del legendario ninja Naruto Uzumaki en su camino ninja, dattebayo! La trama se da antes de los sucesos de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi. Un juego de lucha en que debemos crear nuestro propio personaje. Debemos completar misiones ninjas y subir de rango mientras nos cruzamos con los personajes de la serie. thumb|center|600px|link=VIRUS ¿Un videojuego basado en un videojuego? Curioso concepto, ejem. Un juego de acción hack and slash en el quenos adentraremos a un mundo virtual combatiendo enemigos, haciendo amistades, explorando mazmorras y, lo más importante; intentando sobrevivir. thumb|center|600px|link=Orion Nexus La consola oficial de la compañía, presentada hasta hace poco e ideada por Trivago Shippuden, una consola con un futuro prometedor, con la idea ambiciosa de ser la consola con más juegos en el wiki. Hasta acá llega la presentación del día de hoy, manténganse atentos a las novedades en lo que resta del Fantendo Fun Fair 2019. ¡Chao! ---- P.D: Como se mencionó anteriormente, se busca ampliar el catálogo de la Orion Nexus, así que si quieres aportar un juego a la consola, contacta acá y estaremos muy agradecidos ---- Majora gauntlet Bienvenidos todos a la secciòn de nuestra compañia aqui en fantendo Funfair,les habla el primer desarrollador indie asperger, todavia pueden unirse desde nuestra pagina en fantendo hispana, vamos con las noticias :D Cambio de planes bueno chicos aviso que manguire trilogy se cancela, pero no del todo porque con sus mecánicas haremos Saga del infinito, si, como lo escuchan el universo cinematográfico de marvel tendra un juego la beta jugable se pondra en nuestras tiendas oficiales junto al lanzamiento de spike adventures 2 hablando de eso veremos mas información de la siguiente entrega mañana Categoría:Fantendo Fun Fair Categoría:Ferias de videojuegos